


Secondhand Rapture

by twistedwings



Series: Legends of A Boy and His Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Shouldn't Have Left, Evil Peter, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing in Action, Non-Consensual Kissing, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Protective Jackson, Sequel, Stiles Takes Care Of The Pack, new wolf in town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I talked to Derek today." Stiles heard Laura say as he bit into his sandwich and he looked up to see her in the doorway of the kitchen, he swallowed the bite that he had taken and then coughed. Laura raised an eyebrow at him and almost laughed at him but the look in his eyes was desperate and she knew that the mating bond had been taking a huge effect over him. She moved to sit across from him at the table and he was practically bouncing out of his seat with anticipation. "He's not coming back yet."</p><p>"Oh," Stiles had said and tried but failed miserably at keeping the disappointment out of his voice</p><p>Sequel to I Can't Save You, If You Won't Let Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy the next installment of this series! Things are different now... If you haven't read the I Can't Save You, If You Won't Let Me.. I recommend it :)

Everything seemed to be fine in the small town of Beacon Hills. The Pack was still united, doing weekly patrols but it wasn't the same.. Not without Derek. Stiles wanted to be depressed, to sit around and mope about his newfound mate leaving but he couldn't. He had to be there for his friends, for Laura and the pack. Laura was still here and she kept Derek updated on everything, even the things that Stiles wouldn't tell him during their own chats. Laura was currently holding the fort down with everyone because they really needed it.

Stiles had put up a hard front when it came to talking to Derek, he didn't want his mate to worry about him or to feel guilty. But Stiles was having some "issues", Stiles was seeing things, hearing things and overall being paranoid. The nightmares though, were the worst thing. Some nights Stiles would wake up screaming and his father didn't know what to do. So he sent Stiles to live with Laura, because he thought that it'd be better to be with someone who was closer to Derek in the first place. But there was something else going on, Stiles wasn't eating right, it wasn't just the nightmares, he was seeing other things... Other people.

"I don't know Derek. Have you gotten any progress?" Laura spoke into the phone with a whisper, Stiles was asleep in the next room and she didn't want him waking up and being pissy because of what she was about to tell Derek.

"Laura, I'm close. I can feel it, I can feel her.. It's strange that we didn't know that it was her at first but now I know, I just know..." Derek had trailed off and Laura sighed, nodding as if Derek would know she was doing so, "How is he?"

Laura sighed again, but this time it was different, it was a shaky sigh. "Derek I think you need to come back."

Derek became alert on the other side of the line, "Why? What's going on?" he asked quickly but there was a bit of an edge to his voice, like he was afraid of what the answer may be. _Guilt._

"Derek he's not eating right, he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming sometimes and then he keeps seeing things. The real reason his father even sent him over here is because he thinks it has to do with you... But Derek this isn't just mate business, he can go a whole day without speaking and the things he's been researching lately.. He keeps saying that he sees Darren but you killed Darren, you told me that before you left. Derek, I don't know how to help him, he can only get a couple hours of sleep before he's screeching and shaking and I fear for him."

Derek was taken aback. He didn't know that it was this bad, Stiles had sounded fine when they had talked on the phone, but there was always something that was off and Derek never asked about it, he was too afraid that he was gonna have to feek guilty about another thing in his life. But now it was worse than that, he had left his mate behind and now hell was breaking loose. "I'll be back soon, Laura please take care of him for me. I gotta go." he said before he hung up and sank down against the wall of his motel room.  _Shit!_ He thought to himself as he shoved his head in his hands. All he needed to do was rest and then find Cora, because the faster he found her, the faster he could go home to Stiles, to his mate.

* * *

"I talked to Derek today." Stiles heard Laura say as he bit into his sandwich and he looked up to see her in the doorway of the kitchen, he swallowed the bite that he had taken and then coughed. Laura raised an eyebrow at him and almost laughed at him but the look in his eyes was desperate and she knew that the mating bond had been taking a huge effect over him. She moved to sit across from him at the table and he was practically bouncing out of his seat with anticipation. "He's not coming back yet."

"Oh," Stiles had said and tried but failed miserably at keeping the disappointment out of his voice, the rings around his eyes worried Laura extremely and she didn't know what to do about it besides try to get Derek to come back. She could see how miserable Stiles was, she hadn't had the privilege yet of meeting her mate just yet but she had heard stories, had seen the effects of the mating bond. The need to be near one another, the connections of feelings and overall the sex drive. But she was more worried about the first and second thing because if Stiles was this miserable, how was Derek feeling?

"But he said that he will be back soon, he promised." She added but Stiles was already bummed about the first part of her news. So she just shut her mouth and watched as Stiles picked around on his plate, eventually just abandoning the sandwich and getting up from the table with an excuse that he had to go check on his dad. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't what he wanted to be doing. Laura just let him go though, she knew that trying to make him feel better was only going to make it end up worse than it already was.

Stiles found himself walking around in the woods and just ended up sitting on a fallen tree, he missed him. He missed Derek so much and it was sickening because part of him believed that Derek loved him, that he would be back and they'd love each other much more than they already did. But the other part, well it believe that Derek would be different when he came back, colder, maybe he woudln't come back at all. Maybe he'd leave his life in Beacon Hills behind and start a new one. Stiles wouldn't really blame him, but he knew that if that had happened he'd be crushed. He couldn't even breathe thinking about such a thing.

Lost in his thoughts Stiles hadn't really been paying much attention to his surroundings, he hadn't even noticed the person behind him, creeping up slowly. "Hello Stiles." And just like that Stiles was frozen, his thoughts gone and his instincts were telling him to run but for some reason he knew, this was different from before. Stiles stood up quickly, turning around facing the voice, there stood Darren in all his glory but he was _different, off._ It didn't take much for Stiles to realise that something with Darren was up but he just didn't know what that something could be.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked and cursed hismelf mentally for following the cliche horror film lines. He cursed himself even more for thinking about horror films at a time when he should be running. _Shit_ , he thought to himself and was completely disoriented that he hadn't even realised that Darren had shifted closer and was just a breath away from Stiles now. Stiles moved to back up, but a hand was placed firmly on his hips to stop him from doing so.

Stiles flinched away from the touch and attempted to push Darren away from him, after a few nudges Darren let him, "Now what are _you_ doing out here Stiles? Don't you know there's creatures in the woods. Evil ones, the kind that harm innocent little things like you." Darren had raised a hand to caress Stiles' face while he spoke, only adding emphasis to his words. Stiles made a face and tried to move away, but Darren wouldn't let him this time. Desire was running wild in Darren's mind and he _wanted_ Stiles, and he would have him. Even if he had to take him.

"I hate you! Don't touch me you asshole!" Stiles spat at him, venom words that should have effected Darren but in the end this only urged him on more and Stiles stopped when he noticed something, the way Darren's eyes had glown blue for a few seconds and then he realised what was going on. All the innuendos about creatures and the woods and suddenly Darren was kissing him, smashing his lips with Stiles' and shoving his tongue so far down Stiles' throat that Stiles was sure he'd choke on it.

Stiles bit down on his tongue and felt satisfied that he had finally gotten Darren off of him, until he heard the _growl_ and he saw the glow in his eyes. _Shit._ He backed away slightly and Darren was losing control too easily but then Darren had laughed and Stiles was both frightened and confused grabbign a branch from the grown and attempting to hit the werewolf that was in front of him. Darren smiled again, the feeble attempt only fueling his anger even more and he was soon going to let the wolf take over him. "Run." he said with a smirk on his face and then he began to shift, Stiles was still standing there, shocked and hesitant. "RUN!" he roared out.

Stiles didn't think twice he just took off out into the woods looking for any place to go, his breath growing ragged and his heart pumping roughly up his chest and into his throat. He heard the feet/paws punding against the ground behind him and he knew he needed to do something. He quickly removed his shirt and waved it in the air, throwing it in a bush far from himself and silently he padded through the woods and towards a tree. Silently he hid behind it, desperately trying to gather himself, _FUCK_ he mouthed to himself. If he made it out of this alive, he needed to tell Laura and the pack.

How had Darren even become a wolf in the first place? Suddenly Stiles heard growling right behind the tree he was hidden behind he made an extra effort not to give off any emotion scents. Most likely Darren was a new wolf so he wouldn't know what it was anyway but he needed to be sure. He tried to calm his pounding heart and he knew that if he didn't this would all be over, so he counted down from 10 in his head.

10..

9...

8... footsteps going away.

7...

6... footsteps approaching the tree he was at.

5..

4.. _FUCK he was dead._

 _3.._ "Stiles?" he opened his eyes to see Laura staring at him in sheer confusion and fear at his current state. When he saw her he just broke down, his whole body just wrecked and he was luckily caught by her. She held him close, and he just sobbed into her shoulder, trying desperately to calm himself.

"He's back Laura... Darren is back. He's a werewolf now." and just like that, everything that they- the pack- had worked for was over.


	2. Revellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my long absence from this story and so early into the story. I went on vacation and my mother forbade me to take my computer, so I would have updated if I could have. I really hope you enjoy this chapter though. More is explained as far as Jackson and Stiles' friendship. Warning: Panic attacks.

"Derek we have a serious fucking problem. Call me when you get this," it was Laura's fourth attempt at calling her brother after she had found Stiles in the woods by the house. The fear that he reaked of, the way his heart was racing, Laura knew these weren't hallucinations. It was real. _But how?_ Derek had said that he left him for dead, so how did he survive and let alonehow is he a werewolf now? Before she could finish her thoughts the front door was slamming open and the pack was rushing in, quickly making their way to Stiles, whom was a mess at the kitchen counter.

Scott was the first one to Stiles, gathering him up into a hug and shooting questions at him a mile a minute. Not even the wolves could understand his quick words and Stiles looked even more panicked than before. Jackson hurried over to Stiles and pulled Scott off of him, "Fuck Scott, you're scaring the shit out of him!" he yelled and the alpha backed off, letting Jackson kneel down in front of the human. "You okay?" Jackson asked as his tone softened and he looked into Stiles' honey eyes.

Stiles could only nod, afraid of what his voice might reveal. He was scared shitless, Darren had almost gotten him out there and this wasn't like Stiles to be fucking afraid of everything. He'd fought witches, faeries, elves and many other mythical creatures and he'd done a very good job at not getting afraid of them. But _this,_ was different, this was Darren. His abuser, the one who had lied to him and manipulated him into thinking everything was his own fault and now that same person, was a werewolf. He wasn't human and easily destructible, he wasn't like Stiles anymore.

WIth every thought that ran through his head, the panic began, his heart began to race and his head was spinning. His breathing became shallow, only to go rapid and he started seeing double. He felt like his chest was being crushed, like he was losing all the air around him. His face turning red as he sucked in every breath as if it was his last but he still couldn't breathe. He looked around but saw nothing but a darkness that seemed to cloud over him entirely, he felt numb and that scared him, his heart beating out of his chest, the blood rushing through him could be heard in his ears.

Jackson noticed the spike in his heart rate quickly and laid him down on the floor, "Dammit Stiles!" Jackson looked down and into Stiles eyes, his pupils blown, he was too far gone into the attack to be talked down. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" he yelled at the crowd behind him that had begun to panic. "Everyone cuddle around him." Jackson demanded only to be looked at like he had two heads by everyone except Scott who moved towards him.

"Do it!" the alpha demanded, eyes flashing red in a heap of annoyance. The pack didn't think twice at this and moved towards them on the floor and cuddled themselves around Stiles quickly. Stiles began to calm slowly, his thoughts taking a turn to something equally intense but less suffocating. The thought of family, pack, his friends. His love for his pack had pulled him out of the darkness that seemed to be choking him in a tight grasp, his breathing and heart beat became steady.

He shut his eyes as the ringing in his ears had stopped and the muffle of voice became clearer. When he opened them, he saw Laura looking down at him, tears at the brim of her eyes and her hands folded over her heart. When he appeared to be okay, she grabbed him up and into her arms, hugging him close to her. "Shit Stiles! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she demanded into his shoulder, trying desperately to hold him without hurting him.

His own arms had come up to wrap around her just as tight as hers, he sighed shakily into her neck. "I'm sorry." he whispered to her softly, tears from the attack falling from his eyes. When he finally pulled away from her grasp to look into the eyes of his friends, he expected to see pity and looks of disgust written on their faces, but he found none. All he saw was worry, love and fear etched into their eyes, he gave a small smile that he was sure looked like a grimace, "hey," he murmured to his friends.

With one word, he was swarmed by everyone, they all jumped at him with hugs and exclamations of their worry. He was soon found on the floor, the rest the pack on top of him. He smiled up at them, his first genuine smile since he'd seen Darren in his new inhuman state. His heart fluttered with emotion as he realized that he was alone when it came to all of this, that he had people there for him, he could live with himself because he wasn't doing it alone. He had friends, he had **pack.**

"Is this a puppy pile? I've always wondered if we could do one of these." he spoke smiling as his worries began to fade away with the snuggles from everyone. Scott and Jackson's arms were the firsts around his torso, they hugged him to their chests.

He didn't exactly remember when he and Jackson had become friends, it had just happened, maybe it had been the time that Stiles had a panic attack in school and Jackson had dragged him into the locker room, talking him through it easily, revealing that he too had panic attacks whenever his birthday came around. Maybe it had been when Jackson had left for London and decided that he wanted to keep in contact with Stiles, he had even texted Stiles more than Danny. It could have been one of the many million times that Jackson had punched Greenberg in the face for saying something rude to or about Stiles in the locker room, or maybe it was when Jackson was the first one that had kissed him, when he had told him that he may have been gay and that he didn't know it because he hadn't even kissed a boy, let alone a girl.

He doesn't remember when he and Jackson had become best friends, but he sure is grateful, because he'd probably be on the other side of ground right now.

* * *

About an hour later, Stiles had busied himself, cooking food for the pack even after Jackson had argued that he could easily order food for everyone. Stiles needed distraction, any distraction that he could find, because they still hadn't recieved a call from Derek and he was convinced that something was wrong and he really didn't want to have two panic attacks in one day. His mother's voice filled his ears, he imagined her at the stove in the kitchen when he was younger. "Cooking is one of the best ways to clear your mind, the smells and the concentration gives a feeling of serenity."

He stands there, staring at his mother who is standing there and she smiles at him. "Nim, everything is going to be okay. Mama knows it." Before he can even talk to her, even reach out and touch her, she's gone. Fading away with the figure of Scott, who's walking towards him with a worried look. His chest aches but he can't be mad at Scott, he means well, he didn't see her. Stiles is pretty sure that he is losing his mind anyway.

"Stiles, man are you okay?" Scott asks, his hand softly finding his shoulder. All Stiles can do is nod, afraid his voice will give everything away, after spending years in high school with werewolves, he figured out how to lie to them. But his voice would be a dead give away. "Just know, that you can talk to me about anything. Okay?" Scott said, looking Stiles in the eyes, Stiles smiled at him and nodded again. This time it was real, he knew that already.

Scott pulled him into a hug and then was on his way, moving towards Allison who had been watching them with a worried look on her face. Stiles smiled at her and when it looked like she was at least close to believing his smile was real, he turned away and walked back into the kitchen. He turned off his food, pulling the steaks off the stove and the pie out of the oven to cool. He was thinking about making cookies but he didn't want to do an overkill, he did it anyway.

So after everything was done and he had reheated the steaks and he put everything on the table of the Hale dining room, everyone was seated and ready to eat.  He didn't want to look at anyone, to look into the eyes that seemed to be watching his every move and that made him feel like he was going crazy, because he may be and he sure didn't want to think about the fact that he might be crazy. That he was slipping away and losing himself.

The small feast had been quiet with little conversation and mostly eating. Everyone loved Stiles' food, he had been the one to cook most of the pack meals, Derek had always helped him. A tiny ache filled his chest as he thought of Derek, where he was, if he was okay or not, and when he would be coming back. Jackson who was seated next to him, had looked up at him, a questioning look in his eye and Stiles quickly averted his gaze to his plate. Jackson was having none of that though, he quickly pulled out his phone and texted Stiles.

_What's wrong? I can smell the sadness.- Jax_

_Derek..-Sty_

Jackson looked down at his phone for a few seconds after he had recieved the text and then nodded to himself. Stiles was afraid of what he'd get in return but was calmed quickly when Jackson looked up to him and put his hand on Stiles'. He felt Jackson began writing out in code, like they used to when they had first started becoming friends, he wrote out the letters slowly on the skin of his hand.

**Its gonna be okay**

Stiles smiled up at him, he could never really lie to Jackson or hide his feelings, it was strange. He nodded to him, making Jackson's hand clasp his own and squeeze tightly. The rest of dinner went by smoothly, conversation became easy and enjoyable.

* * *

Once everyone had left and Jackson and Lydia were the last ones to head out the door, Lydia pressed a lipstick covered kiss on Stiles' cheek and hugged him. She promised to take him shopping in two days, which made Jackson roll his eyes at her as he pushed her out the door. "If you need anything call me. You know I'll be here in seconds." he promised and pulled Stiles into a hug and kissed his neck softly. "Promise me." he spoke into his neck.

Stiles let himself melt into the hug, "I promise." he whispered into Jackson's shoulder and soon they were pulling away from each other and Jackson was out the door. After waving them away from the Hale House and their car couldn't be seen anymore, Stiles shut the door and walked into the dining room, gathering plates and putting them in the sink to be done later.

He walked into the living room, to find Laura getting off the phone and smiling sadly. He allowed her to finish her call and then gave her a questioning look, wondering what was going on. "That was Derek." she said, and Stiles nodded, his heart dropping in his chest because he knew that Derek was alive after what had felt like years. "He found Cora." she said again with a smile but there was something off about her tone, like she had left something out.

"But?" Stiles had said.

"Peter tried to kill them." She spoke softly and then looked up and into Stiles' eyes, "And he got away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate me haha. I'm sorry for my absence and for how long it took to write this short chapter but there's a method to my madness. Hope you liked it. Tell me in the space below ;)


	3. Beating Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL SO TERRIBLE FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS AND HOW LONG IT TOOK TO WRITE... but I have had so many projects going on in my head and I haven't updated in awhile for any of my stories but I hope you like this and again I am SOOOO SORRY for the delay.

"That was Derek, he said he's a few hours away." Scott said hurriedly as they strapped Stiles' limp body into the backseat, the only way they could ensure that he wouldn't be spastic when he woke up. _If,_ the word hung itself repeatedly in Laura's mind and she looked at the barely breathing boy one more time, reaching a hand out to stroke his cheek lovingly, she felt the worry that she was trying so desperately to not think about begin to creep up on her. She let out a shaky breath and shut the door, climbing into the drive seat. Her hands shaking as she struggled to turn the car on. She cursed under her breath, trying and felling to turn the key in the car, only to feel a hand on hers, grasping lightly. "I'll do it, let me drive." she looked up to see Scott, with understanding spread across his face.

Laura nodded blankly and allowed herself to be pulled from the driver's seat and moved towards the passenger seat. She sat down and shut the door behind her, looking behind her to where Stiles lay. She could hear his heartbeat, beating as if it were mimicking each beat once again. Laura's brows furrowed and she touched Stiles hand, trying to take some of the pain from his fall away. Her veins becoming black with the pain, she stared at his face, watching as it relaxed almost to make him look like he was asleep and not passed out.

When Stiles had collapsed two things had happened: one, he hit his head on the table, two, all hell broke loose among the pack. Jackson was the first to get to Stiles, he ran towards him trying to catch him before he fell, but he was too late. After that everyone started freaking out with the blood, the sickly sweet scent filling the air. Something had been off about it, his scent seemed too sweet, like he wasn't himself or something was different about his body. The rush to get to Deaton's was all that mattered right now, Laura shook her head and tried not to think too much about it, she just wanted him to be safe.

She remembered when she met the boy so many years ago when Scott had been bitten while she was away in New York taking care of things. She remembered being so pissed to come home and find out that Derek had turned him, in fact, she had beaten the shit out of Derek for doing so. He took every single hit too, not fighting back. Those were her angry days though, when she was still upset about the fire, about that bitch Kate. Upset about everything. The rest of the drive had been quiet, all that could be heard was the unsteady heartbeat of the unconscious boy that everyone was worried about, that's all that mattered.

* * *

When they had gotten to Deaton's, everyone but Scott was surprised to see Melissa McCall already there and holding a very large blanket in her hands. No one knew whether to be confused by how she knew or why she had a blanket but they just shrugged it off. Scott had carried Stiles into the veterinary clinic as everyone else walked slowly behind, the scent of worry was so thick that you could taste it.

Deaton had been waiting, standing there with a look of worry on his face but he moved quick, he knew that every second counted. This was Stiles. "Lay him down on the table in the back." he spoke, his voice full of concentration, he moved as quickly as possible and began to take things out of drawers and moved towards where Scott and Jackson were carrying Stiles to the table. "Melissa, I'm going to need you to inspect his head wound and try to get it sewn up as fast as you can."

Melissa did as she was told, Scott and Jackson moving out of the way only to stare at the boy's body on the table, his heartbeat fading. Scott moved towards Laura and began talking, "How are we going to explain all this to Derek?" he asked, his voice small and like he was trying hard not to focus on the fact that his best friend was on a table being examined with blood coming out of his head. Laura didn't know how to answer the question, she wanted to shrug and to brush him off but this wasn't the time to be defensive or to be arrogant.

"I don't know yet, we still need to figure out how all of this shit is possible. Why is Darren a fucking werewolf? We need to find out who the hell turned him, because that means someone is on our territory, unknown." Laura's eyes flashed red as she spoke, her frustration becoming too much to handle, she just wanted to pull her hair out. But before Scott could even respond there was a gasp across the room.

"You guys might want to get a look at this." Melissa said and everyone's head snapped towards the direction, Deaton moved towards her, pausing his examination. Everyone moved closer, trying to get a look. "His wound, it's healing. His wound is healing on its own." Melissa said in disbelief, her hand going up to her mouth and Laura moved past everyone, getting a better look and it was true. His skin starting to mend back together and his heartbeat, it was faster, much faster as if it was doubling itself. Laura had heard it before but didn't think anything of it, but now she wanted answers.

"Doc, can you check why his heartbeat seems to be doubling itself? His heartbeat is going out of control." Laura said and Deaton moved to get a pulse, he didn't seem phased at all. He was steady trying to get a pulse but he couldn't seem to find anything other than Stiles' own heartbeat, he sighed in annoyance and moved around the room, looking into the cabinet that held his emissary potions and spices. "What are you doing doc?"

"I need to see what's going on inside, his heartbeat seems fine but you wouldn't have heard extra unless it has something to do with him healing on his own, so I am going to use my spark to do a scan of him internally." Deaton said as Laura watched him grab unknown herbs and powders and began to rub his hands together as a purple haze began to form around them. He opened his palms and glided them overtop of Stiles' limp body. The whole pack watched him, staring as Deaton stared into the purple haze and skimmed over his body, they all stopped when he released a sudden gasp. "I don't believe it, I've only heard about it in the legends and even then its the rarest thing. Laura you might want to take a look at this." He beckoned her over with a wide smile on his face.

She walked over and looked into the purple haze, gasping as she looked down at what was inside of Stiles. This was why he was healing on his own, why his heart seemed to be going in double time, Stiles had a gift. "How?"  she asked as she looked up at Deaton, "how is this possible?"

Deaton looked at her and smiled, "The legend of the Destroyed Alpha, meaning the Alpha whom has suffered great distress and is a descendent of the Halenthis pack also known as the Hales will take a mate who has had great loss as well and they will connect. They would take a true mate of the same sex and they would be blessed with the ability to have children. It's rare but not impossible, it hasn't happened for hundreds of years at least not according to documents." He explained it so simply.

Laura smiled as her eyes began to water and she stared down at the tiny fetus that was inside of Stiles' womb. Stiles was pregnant with Derek's child, this was a gift. "Scott, everyone, come look at this." The entire pack gathered around and stared down at the child in Stiles' womb, even Scott was on the brink of tears with happiness. 

* * *

"Where is he?" Derek said as he stormed into the Veterinary Clinic all glaring and eyes murderous. Cora was following behind him slowly, she didn't know what was going on but she just needed to be close to family right now. Her uncle had just tried to kill her and her brother, she barely knew whether they were alive or not until Derek had come and found her. She wasn't taking any chances with losing them again.

Laura was there in half a second, putting her hands out to stop Derek from bursting into the room that they had Stiles on the table in. "Derek, you need to listen to me. Stiles has healed, he healed on his own, there's something I have to tell you before we can let you see him." Laura said sternly, her eyes reminding him of their mother and she was about to tell him when she saw Cora. She swallowed roughly and stared at her for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Stiles is pregnant." she told Derek, her eyes glistening with joy and Derek just couldn't believe that right now.

"What are you talking about Laura?" he questioned and he wanted to laugh but this was his mate that they were talking about and he needed answers.

"Derek, this is serious. I wouldn't fucking lie to you, not about Stiles. He's pregnant, with your child, its apart of some weird legend and you two both fit the bill. So don't be a jackass, Deaton will show you when you get in there. But be gentle, he hasn't woken up yet, Deaton has him in a sleep trance." Laura said and in seconds she was pulling Cora to the side and Derek had walked away, he had already talked with Cora, he didn't want to intrude on her and Laura's time.

He sighed as he composed himself and began to walk into the back of the veterinary clinic. The whole pack was here but they didn't do anything besides greet him briefly, they knew that he'd want to see Stiles. They had all been worried while he was away. Derek took a deep breath and smelled all the pride and surprise that was coming off of the pack and he felt hope twinge in the pit of his stomach but he was afraid to hope for anything as of right now. Every time he hoped, everything went wrong.

"Ah Derek, we've been expecting you." Deaton greeted him and Derek just grunted in response, he didn't know what to ask for, his throat was closing up. "It's okay, come here. I'll show you what Laura was talking about." he said as he began to rub his hands together and a purple haze came from his palms. Derek moved towards him cautiously and looked down when he was told to. The sight before him made his knees buckle and his heart race, his wolf jumped for joy within himself.

He let out a shaky breath before speaking, "How?"

Deaton explained the legend to him quickly but it all seemed to blur as he stared down at the child that was within his mate's womb, he didn't know what to do. He settled for putting his hand on Stiles'. "My baby.." Derek breathed out and his eyes filled with tears, his heart swelled with love and pride, Stiles was going to have his pup. Nothing else could get greater than this.

* * *

Outside of the clinic, Darren stood just within earshot but enough so that the overwhelmed pups didn't sense him near. He turned and walked away, his smirk falling from his lips with the news. In a rage he began to claw at a tree and turned into his wolf form, he was going at it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he held back a growl at his Alpha.

"Come on pup, we need to send a congratulations present to Derek and his mate." His voice was like silk and it was all so strange that Darren felt comfortable with him, he looked towards the clinic and a growl began to hum in his chest but he was stopped by his Alpha's voice again. "Don't worry sweet child, they won't be happy for long. Our present is bound to send a message." The smirk on his face made Darren want to cringe and curl into a ball but he stayed in reach for his Alpha.

They made their way out of the woods and towards the Alpha's home. Darren longed for Stiles but he longed for Derek's head more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a new chapter soon, I promise!


	4. I am a shitty person....(the only real title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I suck at life and I am so sorry. I keep promising a return but in all honesty I just got the will to write again. I get it if you don't even want to read anything else I write after this.. I hope to update twice a week from now on.

When Stiles had woken up from the magical herbs that Deaton had slipped him, the last thing he expected was to see Derek. He thought it was going to take him days to get back, but here he was in all his beautiful glory staring down at him with loving eyes and a soft smile that made Stiles' heart twitch and a flutter in his stomach that may have been hunger but not the kind for food. Derek's face was stubbly and he looked as captivating as he had when he had first left him. Stiles found himself smiling up at him as well, his thoughts making him even happier than before to see him in the first place.

"You're finally awake." that gruff voice did things to Stiles and the way Derek smelled, Stiles could smell him forever, but Derek was standing a good 3 feet away, how could he smell him from here? Stiles' eyebrows furrowed and he sniffed again, smelling another waft of Derek's scent, so much stronger than before. He just stared up in amazement, the scent causing his vision to blur a little with it. He always loved the smell of Derek, it made him feel safe and even now, when he didn't know what was going on; he felt safe.

"You're home!" Stiles all but yelled as he threw his arms around Derek, he hadn't seen him for weeks and now he was finally here. "Please don't leave me again." he whispered into his ear as the tears began to form in his eyes, the feel of Derek against him made his senses go crazy. He didn't want to be without this feeling ever again. He needed Derek, he needed this feeling. 

"I won't Stiles, I won't. I'm sorry for leaving in the first place, but this was Cora. I had to find her, she's the last bit of family Laura and I have, besides _Peter._ " the name of his uncle was spoken with bitterness, he slowly pulled away from Stiles and for some reason, Stiles felt his emotions. The sadness and betrayal radiated off of his mate, he wanted to crawl back into his arms and make him feel better. Something within him jumped at the thought of that. He stayed still though, he knew that Derek needed his space to say what he wanted to say. 

"He turned on us Stiles, I thought he was fine, safe even. But he-" Derek paused and took a deep breath, the smell of anguish heavy in the air and thick on Stiles' tongue, "he turned on us." 

In Stiles' lifetime after he had met Derek, he had never seen someone with so much pain hold their shit so easily. Derek was one of the strongest people he knew, even Laura would lose her shit here and there. Derek always maintained his persona of being a stable individual. He's only seen Derek break on few occasions and with each one, he felt a piece of him grow even more attached to him. That is how Derek helped Stiles through a panic attack and Stiles knew the signs of panicking. 

He got up slowly, walking to Derek's shaking frame. Placed his hand over his heart and began to talk to him. He was sure that his voice was going to sound muffled so he tried to talk very clearly to him. "Derek, I need you to breathe with me okay?" he asked him slowly. "Can you breathe with me Dere?" when Derek nodded, he nodded as well and started his breathing exercises. _Deep breath in, hold, deep breath out._

Stiles and Derek breathed like that together for about 2 minutes before Derek just broke down into Stiles' arms. He let himself be enveloped by Stiles' arms and warmth. The sound of the steady heartbeats of both him and his child made him feel safer. The scent of Stiles made him feel at home, the closest he'd get to home since the fire. Derek felt like he could actually breathe again, with every sob he felt himself calming down. His worries began to fade into the back of his mind and he let himself think about Stiles, their child and the life that they were going to have. 

In Stiles' arms, the world felt alright. 

* * *

Stiles watched as Derek lay in his arms on the floor. His hand pressed firmly to his stomach and his expression calm with sleep. Stiles hated that Derek felt so horrible that he had to break down. All Stiles ever wanted for Derek, ever since he had met this poor broken man who had lost most of his family in a fire, was happiness. The pack may have screwed with Derek, made him look broody from time to time but he was always happy with them. Stiles caressed Derek's now dry cheek and felt something within his stomach flutter, he smiled at the feeling and let his eyes close, he knew that everything would get better. 

Derek stirred in his sleep then, face pressing into Stiles' stomach. He was mumbling something and at first Stiles didn't know what the hell he was saying, thinking it was just a dream. "Baby.." Derek slurred out and Stiles' smile grew wider at the word and then he leaned down to hear what he was fully saying. "Having my baby." Derek mumbled clearly now. 

It took all of three seconds for Stiles to fully understand what Derek was saying, all the blood drained in his face as he realized. As soon as he realized, the fluttering in his stomach began again and he looked down with wide eyes; at Derek nuzzling his apparent womb. 'What the hell was going on?' he thought to himself as his heart began racing, he felt like he couldn't breathe; like maybe he was losing his mind, maybe he was reading too much int- No he was pretty sure that Derek just said that he was pregnant with Derek's child. 

He stared down at his tummy yet again, trying to wrap his brain around this in any way he could. How could this happen? On what planet would this even happen? Stiles could understand if it was some alternate universe from the one they were in where maybe someone far more attractive could play him, maybe that dude Dylan O'Brien, because he seems spastic enough to fit Stiles' personality but this was not an alternate universe and he was in the real world. The real world with werewolves and kanimas and sparks, yep that real world. Stiles doesn't know what the hell to do, what the hell is he going to tell his father, how are people gonna react? Nothing is making sense. 

Stiles' breathing becomes shallow yet again as a panic attack begins to take over him. All the thoughts clouding around him like a thick smog, poisoning his outlook on the situation slowly. The only thing that seems to be bright in his sudden realization is that Derek looks happy. Stiles opens his eyes, blinking away the tears that escaped through the panic; Stiles looks down at Derek. Derek is clutching onto Stiles so heavily, so lovingly that he can't help but see that this is okay. The fear doesn't disappear from Stiles' head, it just gets silenced by the happiness and calm that seems to exude from Derek. 

So when Stiles' _womb_ , he even feels weird thinking the word, flutters again he can't help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously will update, even if I am sick and I have to fight to keep my eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it?? Any comments? Let me know what ya think! <3


End file.
